


Zachary, Dear Zachary.

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: A Hero named Zachary [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angst, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Eggpreg, Force-Feeding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sickfic, Stuffing, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: A young man named Zachary, who has since made a name for himself as a monster slayer is asked upon by a human Kingdom to take care of their monster problem, only for the beast to over power him. Zachary is faced with over coming the challenge of loosing one's title and the embarrassment of male pregnancy.





	1. Set out on a mission

**Author's Note:**

> Zachary is one of my lesser ocs so I decided to make something to make something with him. Also here's a pic of what Zachary should look like https://www.deviantart.com/radioactivewolf42/art/Trap-Boi-766535328 But eh.

The sounds of worried mumbles echoed through the throne room. Panicked whispers could be heard from almost everyone. The kingdom had been put under panic mode after a large monster had been found near the city, hidden within the lake that bordered the human land and the Dwarven mountains. It wasn't too worrying till it started killing fishermen and just about anyone who came close to it's domain.  
King Roderick had promised the people a solution to the problem in hopes that there would at least be some peace between everyone. That was till many of the city's civilians noticed that nothing had been done, causing a large up-roar once again.  
The human King was young and naive, he'd make promises that he couldn't live up to, leaving everyone in a state of false security. It had only taken a couple of days till problems stated arising again about their little monster problem, there wasn't much he could actually do. That was till rumors of a young man going around slaying monsters, reached the awaiting ears of Roderick. He had called upon this young man to help them be rid of their monster problem and luckily he accepted. Which was why just about anyone in town whose word held any merit gathered to debate whether or not this so called 'monster slayer' could indeed slay monsters.

Roderick sat unsteadily in his throne. He had awaited almost a month for this man to show up and it seemed as at one point that he wasn't, but news came in that morning that the so called 'monster slayer' had shown up near the Kingdom. The King had an idea in his head as to what this monster slayer might look like. The idea of a tall warrior in heavy armor came to mind or some sort of trained killer. Just so as long as he could actually kill the beast.  
The room became silent when a loud voice near the door called out, presenting the 'monster slayer'. "The Monster Slayer of Eguzki, has arrived" Roderick sat up a bit. A man from the Sun Kingdom, a rarity to find a warrior from such region that would offer their services. Although it was no longer a surprise to Roderick that this warrior was from the Sun Kingdom. All the greatest Heroes, Leaders and philosophers came from the ancient land.  
He had then expected a tall, dark, handsome knight in Sun armor to step through the doors of the throne room.

Two guards had stepped forth to open up the large gold plated door that sealed the room off. They pulled back the large golden beams that held the door in place. The entire room went silent as the heavy doors were forced open. Roderick did not see the Hero he was expecting, nor did any of the delegations.  
A young man with dirty blonde hair that fell over his feminine face and pale skin, no shoes blessed his feet and he had a small rusted almost broken dagger swinging by his side. Roderick inspected him, starting in confusion at this weak looking man. And to make matters worse, the man was wearing a dress. It was basically a woman with a busted butter knife. Needles to say, Roderick looked upon this champion in disappointment and confusion. Where was that tall, dark Warrior from the eldritch lands? Where was the glistening armor and where was the powerful blade?

Zachery didn't seem in any way affected by everybody's response, instead he wore a big smile on his face and rocked back and forth on his heels. He was the first to speak. "Yes, I am the warrior from Eguzki, yes I'm here to fillicate your el mustar problem and yes, I'm aware that you may be a little shocked". Zachary responded as though this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. He seemed confident and stood proudly, his rusted, little dagger still in hand as he circled it around, drawing o's in thin air with it.  
Roderick was just confused, "How do you expect me to believe that a man in a dress is the one going around killing monsters for a living?", The King almost yelled in anger, he just wanted an explanation. "You don't seem to have appleasing fatts in myself, your alliness".   
Roderick couldn't understand half the words coming out the boy's mouth, was he speaking the tongue of the Sun Kingdom, was it new aged slang, was he having a stroke? "Stop speaking gibberish, boy. Now tell us, are you really the Hero that everyone has been talking about?"

Zachery's eyes darted around the room, he looked at all the knights guarding doors and such, the large crowds of noblemen and women. All eyes were on him. "Well, I'm here am I not? I gave yer Guinees the lasser, theys lets me in. Ain't ya lesser proof that I'm him?", Zachary reached for a small, golden letter in his dress's breast pocket, waving it around for all to see. Roderick recognized the note, It was indeed the note he sent. The silver margins and perfect calligraphy were defiantly his, but somehow Roderick needed a bit more proof.  
"This note is mine, but to prove yourself I'm going to need to see your skills in action", Roderick clicked his fingers and in no time at all a vast, lumbering knight appeared behind Zachary. He was much taller than Zachery and casted a large shadow over the cross-dresser. "That this knight down", Zachary lifted a brow at the hesitant king, "You don't really expect me to kill one of your men?"  
"I ask that you take him down, do not kill him, we rather there be no blood shed here". Zachary turned on his tip toes to face the armored giant, in his hands he held a large silver war hammer, its design so wondrous, its markings so detailed, almost like they told a story. Almost everything in the throne room looked complex to Zachary.

The knight readied his weapon, he looked as though he could fight a thousand armies, but as soon as the giant was about to make his first move on Zachary, he felt a hard object collide with his midsection. Zachary had kicked the man so hard that he fell over and was completely winded. There was no mercy in that kick and no exact strategy. All the young man had to do was turn around and raise his leg.  
Needles to say, everyone in that room was shell shocked. Was it luck that granted Zachary his victory, or did he have the strength of a hundred men? "Should really acquire yerself some more topped Guinees". Zachary turned back to the King, completely unphased. "Have I proven myself?", Roderick felt as though there was no way he could respond. He had just witnessed some scrawny, twink take down his best knight. "How did you?", Before he could finish that, Zachary was already to speak "Simply, I gave 'im an el ket", Rodrick was kinda hoping that Zachary would stop speaking all the rubbish he did, what was he even saying. "Now, ye need me to take care of a mustar problem?".

Roderick looked down at Zachary, there wasn't much that he was going to get out of him. "Yes, by the lake. Maybe you've seen it on your way here. The monster resides there. It kills anyone who dares to go near it, thus no fishermen can get out there and marine livestock seems to be running rather low due to this. If you can really rid us of this beast, than I will reward you handsomely".  
Zachary's eyes lit up at the sound of the word 'reward'. He did just step foot in the land's most prosperous kingdom, so Zachery expected to be rewarded with nothing but the best from them. "If it pays then I shall do it", he seemed a little boisterous, but he had to make sure that everyone knew that this monster would be taken care of. "I'll have this mustar out before you can mutter 'pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis', your alliness", Roderick muttered something under his breath about how he might be making a huge mistake with this lad. "I shall not keep you waiting, head forth on your quest". Zachary saluted the King as he turned around swiftly. He passed the large knight he had just taken down, who was know being carried off by two medics. Zachary patted him on the chest. "Take it easy big fella".

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The lake near the human city was a rather marvelous one, it was surround by oceans of trees and different sorts of vegetation. Zachary could see why a man-eating creature would like to live in such a nice place. There was a small cavern near the mouth of a river that opened up into the lake and looked rather comfy, Zachery made the assumption that the beast was hiding there. So he decided to make his way over.  
Zachery could feel the soft grass brush against his bare feet. The cool air caused his hair and dress to flutter and the sun's heat warmed Zachary's pale skin. This part of the four Kingdoms was far nicer than any other. Zachery came from a valley with nothing but, sand rocks and ancient temples. It was nice to be in a place that didn't have insanely hot weather. Or freezing cold winters like up in the Northern Mountains where the Dwarves lay and it wasn't so damp, like all the Elven forests.

Zachery breathed in deeply, he prepared himself for the cavern adventure that awaited him. He stretched out his arms and legs before waltzing straight into the cave's mouth. Odds are the Monster was here and not actually in the lake as it had yet to make an attack on Zachary.  
The damp chill that came from the cavern made Zachary's entire body freeze up. Something felt so off about his surroundings, like he had just entered another realm. The walls were caked with some sort of mystery goop, along with the ground and ceiling. It was the consistency of custard, but didn't look in anyway appetizing. It look more like mucus. It was the only time Zachary wished that he'd worn shoes. This place was vile, and Zachary had to fight something in here, what he wouldn't do to just fight it outside.

The sounds of gurgling came from further reaches of the cave. That was no doubt the monster. Zachary prepped his knife. The rusted blade sat comfortably in his hand, his grip was tight and there was no possible way he could drop it.  
The further Zachary went, the louder the gurgling became and soon he could hear the sounds of something moaning. It sounded like an undead. Zachary held his knife out in front of him, just in case he did have to fight some undead. Although as he continued, it didn't seem like any undead where showing up. Instead the moans became more deep and monstrous.  
Zachery prepared himself for what ever he was about to see, whether it be a giant fish like monster or some sort of demonic water spirit.

It was neither of those. Instead Zachary was welcomed by a large mass of tentacles, each one at least a foot thick and covered in the same mystery goop. Zachary stepped towards the monster, not showing any fear whatsoever. He was ready to slice every single one of the thing's tentacles off. He looked at his blade and back at the monster, that seemed to have been alerted of Zachary's presence.  
The blonde haired man stood proudly, his knife in hand. He noticed the creature beginning to move and as soon as one of it's large tentacles reached over to Zachary and before he even knew it, Zachary had brought one large blow down of the side of the monster's tentacle, slicing it clean off. Zachary's heart almost stopped when the beast let out a high pitched squeal.The arm of the cut off tentacle flailing all over the place and in a sudden moment the creature grabbed Zachary with several of its tentacles. The tight squeeze of it's unrelenting grip almost crushed Zachary's ribs, he too made a high pitched squeal.

The creature brought Zachary close so his smaller tentacles could caress Zachary. He body shivered at the feeling of their tips sliding across his skin. Soon enough there were tentacles crawling up his legs. The feeling made Zachary shudder. One of them began to press against his crotch region. The feeling of a slimy tentacle pushing at where his anus was, soon began to pull his undergarments down revealing a tight little hole and a half erect cock.  
Zachary squealed at the feeling of a rather thick tentacle poking his arse, it felt as though it could force itself in any minute. Zachary tried to move his body, but he was completely restrained. "Ya can't do nothing to me, ya upad mustar!". That was were Zachary was wrong, as the monster was already successful with shoving it's tentacle into Zachary's anus. The young man was in immense pain, the feeling of something so thick forcing itself inside him was unbearable. It forced itself up and down, loosening Zachary up, before removing itself from his anus.

Zachary noticed an almost penis shaped tentacle emerging from the rest, it was far wider than the others and was just dripping with goo. He did all he could to force himself out of the creatures grip, but did not prevail. The cock shaped tentacle inched closer to Zachary, slipping itself under Zachary's dress and sliding up between his legs. Zachary look one large gulp before the large tentacle forced inside Zachary's stretched hole. Zachary screamed in pain as it forced itself in. Making a small little bump on Zachary's middle, indicating just how far in it was.  
It felt as though all his organs were going to be crushed in seconds. The cock shaped tentacle merrily just shot itself up and down, hitting against Zachary's insides. The young man continued to scream, which didn't really impress the beast. It lifted another one of it's tentacles and forced it down Zachary's throat. He almost vomited when it hit the back of throat. It forced itself further down, there it reached Zachary's stomach and met with the other tentacle.

How violated Zachary felt when the tentacle located in his rear end, began to twist itself around and force itself further inside him. His asshole had been completely and utterly stretched. It was leaking all sorts of bodily fluids, along with the creature's goop. The tentacle in his mouth seemed to be a lot smaller and certainly wasn't breaking his jaw, but didn't stop the pain from being agonizing.  
Zachary tried so hard to move, the faith of a city relied on him and he was just lazing about, getting horribly raped by a tentacle monster. Soon more tentacles showed up and began to stroke against Zachary's cock, it was almost completely erect. Zachary was in so much pain, but felt as he was about to cum all over the demon. The tingling he felt in his cock almost hurt, but eventually a small spritz of ejaculate squirted onto the tentacle touching Zachary's cock.  
It almost hurt, but at the same time, felt oh so good. Despite the two tentacle that penetrated him. The one that was once in his mouth, slid out leaving Zachary breathless. Not a sound came from him, except the sounds of panting and wheezing. He couldn't do anything.

The tentacle inside Zachary's anus began to speed up it's movements. The friction causing the rim of Zachary's rear to tear, blood beginning to run down his leg. Zachary was still speechless. As much as he wanted to scream, he just couldn't.  
Soon the tentacle began to speed up and eventually squirting it's seed into Zachary. There was just so much of it, so much that it began to fill Zachary's belly. His stomach rounded out as it grew with each liter of cum that entered Zachary's body. Some of it did seap out through Zachary's behind, but most of it filled him up nice and plump. And when it was done it just dropped Zachary to the ground. He couldn't move, he was too sore to. He just sat there as monster sperm leaked out of him.

His body twitched a bit as most of the cum left his body, but still couldn't move. He knew he had lost to this thing, he was far too injured to fight it. He didn't know what it's intentions with him where. Odds are he could keep Zachary as a little sex toy or he could just kill him. He didn't know which was worse.  
Zachary thought it was all over for him. That was until he heard the sound of something flying threw the air, what else could it be but an arrow. It hit the demon, causing it make that blood curdling screech. Soon enough more arrows came flying. Zachary tried to pry his eyes open to see what was happening, but he just couldn't remain conscious. He was soon out cold.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Three guards stood at the gates of the castle, they all stood alert for any signs of trouble. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary that night. That was until one of the them heard the sound of a body dropping to the ground and the twang of a metal object hitting against the solid rock ground.  
The guard who heard it took out his blade and scouted for what the noise was. He searched around and soon noticed the body of the hero that the King sent to go kill the lake monster. He gasped and called upon the other guards. "It's the guy King Roderick sent this Morning!". The two other guards dashing over to the other one. They picked up Zachary's body and brought him inside.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zachary awoke in an blinding room, the walls were coated in a shiny white paint and so was most of the rooms furniture. It hurt Zachary's eyes, but at least the comfy feeling of the bed he was lying in made up for it. He was still in lots of pain and had no idea where he was. That was until a woman with a light, cream coloured dress walked in, the crest of the human kingdom on it's bust. It seemed that Zachary made it back safely.


	2. A Little Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary is still unaware of his condition, but starts to become worrisome. The beast is found dead the next day and Zachary is rewarded with a feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amount of notes on the first chapter, I hope everyone who did read this actually enjoyed it, I'd hate to think that I've disgusted anyone with my weird fetish stories. Anyways, I'll more than likely be able to update this fic rather than anything else that I'm working on at the moment. Its fun to be able to introduce your characters to the world.

Zachary's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the castle's medical ward. Around him were many other beds like his, a handful had some injured soldiers in them, moaning as and pining as the elegantly dressed nurses tended to them. The young hero kept quiet, as tho he wasn't even awake.   
His body ached and as soon as the feeling came back into his lower half, he felt a throbbing pain in his nether regions and a sting in his rectum. He suddenly remembered what had happened during that battle with the beast at the lake. He felt almost embarrassing. His face turned a peachy red and he turned his head into the bed's pillow. The last thing he remembered were the arrows flying over head. Someone must of come and taken out the beast themselves. Needless to say Zachary knew he wasn't getting anything out of this as he didn't kill the monster and odds were whoever did brought him back and owed up to killing the monster. 

It was humiliating for Zachary to face such a fall. He'd never actually lost a battle before and for him to loose such an opportunity as to help one of the biggest and richest kingdom's in the land. He felt disheartened, knowing he had lost. It was like loosing something close to him, that thing being a knack for killing monsters and demons. 

The nurse that had been tending to Zachary noticed that he was awake and began to check his temperature. She placed her skinny little hand on Zachary's forehead. It gave the young man a bit of a fright as he was not expecting it. She was taken back when she noticed how hot he was. One a personal level, Zachary didn't really appreciate her touching him like that so unexpectedly.  
He lifted his arm and swatted at her, "I dinny gots an illness!" The woman looked him straight in the eye and then scurried off. Zachary tossed and turned, trying to get himself into a more comfortable spot. He was so angry at himself that he decided to take it out on a poor defenseless nurse, only doing her job.   
Although within no time at all, the nurse returned, following behind her was a more familiar face. King Roderick, chin high and back straight. He wasn't wearing any Heavy armor, like yesterday, that is if Zachary hadn't been knocked out for any longer. Following him were two guards and one his right hand side was some old guy in a dark blue robe. He looked to be apart of some sort of church Hierarchy, or he could have been apart of the clergy. He was defiantly in some way or another apart of the religious order of the human kingdom. 

Roderick lifted his hand out and looked down at Zachary with a wide grin. "Here he is, the Hero of our Kingdom. Zachary of Eguzki!". The clergy man looked down at Zachary, giving him an almost evil stare. "This is the man that the Gods sent us?" Zachary glared back up at the old man who was now stalking over him. How very rude of him.   
Zachary had just woken up from a humiliating and painful experience, yet he had an ungrateful bastard standing right above him. What Zachary wouldn't do to accumulate enough energy so he could punch him right in his wrinkled face.

"Why of course!", Roderick had started, a large grin on his almost square shaped face. "He just killed the monster terrorizing our people. He may not look threatening, but why should we question what the Gods do. Twas their decision to send him". The old man looked back down at Zachary, he bit back a slight bit of disgust.   
"It appears that the Gods have sent us a child!" Zachary was already sick of this guy, but it left him wandering. What made them think he was the one that killed the monster, somebody else did come in last second.   
Roderick spoke up in that booming voice of his, "Never mind all that, I believe we owe this man a feast". Despite Roderick being so young and much more frail and weak compared to the last Kings, he still seemed to hold quite a signature voice. "Well I do owe you more than that, but we'll see this as more of a celebration for the townsfolk, honored in your name as you did fix our little problem". Roderick motioned towards the two knights and the clergy man, swiftly all three made their way to the medical bay's doors. "I image you'd like a bit of rest, I apologize for that. I also apologize for our High Priest, Edmund. He's a very skeptical man".   
Yet he was apart of one silly religion, the logic there had yet to reach Zachary. 

"I do hope you recover in due time, as for now, I shall leave you be". Zachary gave a simply nod to the man and he felt way too weak to say a word. Being rude to the nurse was enough for now. Roderick smiled and turned on his heels and wandered out the door.   
Zachary was glad, the monster was dead, but it still left the question. Who actually killed it? 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that evening Zachary had been cleaned up. He'd been left with mainly bruises and a terrible stomach ache, honestly he didn't even want to attend a feast whilst in his condition, but decided to make it look like there wasn't a scratch on him and everyone could celebrate the death of a monster.   
Zachary's normal attire had been cleaned and he was offered a pair of shoes, but chose to hide them under the bed they were letting him sleep in. A woman also tried to brush down the boy's messed up hair, only for him to mess it up again. No way was he going out looking like a normal human being. 

Needless to say the banquet was tremendous. It was being hosted in a large outdoor dinning area, that looked to be the remains of a human ring-fort. That way anyone could attend it. There were three large tables holstering plates and plates of food. There many of the common folk could enjoy themselves. At the top of the three tables was a forth one turned around vertically, there more nobles and important people sat. Namely Roderick and that old clergy fella from earlier, along with Zachary who had the honor of sitting next to Roderick himself. Oh the joy.  
Not that Zachary had any distaste for the King, but he seemed all too excited when he arrived to the feast that night and almost seemed to be flirting with Zachary at one point. 

Zachary really didn't have much of a choice but to sit with the rest of the high brown, nobles and that snively, little clergy man. It annoyed him how much he seemed to complain. 

"He can't even sit up right, what hath thy Deities sent us". Zachary pushed himself up a bit, wincing at the sound of the old, prude's irritating voice. "Now don't make our guest of honor feel in anyway bothered." Edmund forced himself up from his seat, his frail arms barley able to push his equally frail body off the chair provided for him. "I've had enough of this for tonight, I shall bid ye all a good night.", Roderick waved him off, almost glad that he was leaving. Zachary kept quiet, he too was glad that he was leaving. Finally he could go back to eating his plate of crap.   
Crap being the only stuff Zachary recognized as food. That being; steamed vegetables and boar meat. Everything else seemed unfamiliar and Zachary wasn't willing to add food poisoning to the list of things that were currently bothering him. He'd put his food on a rather small plate and had kept it to a bare minimum of just those few things, picking at them over the course of the night. 

Roderick noticed his lack of an appetite. Looking down at Zachary's plate, which still held some of his food. Roderick was a tiny bit concerned for Zachary. "Dear Zachary, you've hardly touched any food, are you not famished after your battle?" the younger man scratched the top of his head, sitting up a bit to reach a better eye level with Roderick. "I'ms not felting anys bit pecky".   
Unfortunately for the blonde haired later Roderick chose to call over a barmaid carrying a pitcher of ale. "Can you bring this young lad a plate of food. A big one, with only the best dishes." Zachary crossed his arms, "I saids I weren't pecky". Roderick chuckled at the younger man's words. Such gibberish he spoke. "Surely a plate or two of food wouldn't hurt. You need to get some energy into you." Zachary moaned, he wanted to turn down the offer, but Roderick seemed adamant to get some sustenance into him.

"I mean look at you, boy. You're tiny. At least enjoy the food that the cooks worked so hard to make". A sigh left Zachary's mouth. He'd best leave it at that.

Soon enough the barmaid returned with a huge plate packed with food. Zachary was taken back by the size of the platter he'd been given and the amount of food on it. An array of rich savory meats and side servings of other cholesterol disasters. He felt his heart clogging already. "I canny eat al o this." Zachary was already too late to reject the food, as Roderick was already spooning it into his mouth whilst he was talking. "You'd want chew now, don't choke."  
Zachary almost spat out all of his food, but they fascinating tastes were enough for him to keep it in his mouth and swallow. Roderick put down the fork for Zachary. "You enjoy that now". 

Zachary took his attention to the food in front of him. He had himself another forkful, just to make sure the first one wasn't a fluke. To his surprise it was just as good as the last, maybe even better, now that he was able to savor the flavors and get all the beautiful textures of the meat.   
He began to shove more food into his mouth. He could feel every bit fall into his awaiting stomach. It was almost satisfying. It had been a while since he actually had a proper meal and after forever, he finally got something good. 

Each forkful of food he had tasted better than the last and soon enough his plate was empty and he was left satisfied. He didn't seem to realize just how hungry he actually was. He saw the barmaid from a few minutes ago and waved her over. He pointed down to his now clean plate and mouthed the words "another one", the maid immediately left what she was doing to go and fetch him another plate, this time she returned with more food than the last time.   
The food was stacked pretty high this time and she even brought over another plate with a small cake on it, decorated with a pastel pink icing and a magenta coloured flower on it. She also took her time to pour him a tavern of ale.   
Zachary nodded his head in thanks and began to plow into his plate of food once again. each bit of food doing more damage to his waistline than the last and soon enough he was finishing off his second plate of food and moving onto his little cake. After that he finished it down with his tavern of ale and took some time to just sit back in his seat and tug at the end of his dress, as it was starting to chafe his extended belly.

He was pretty much done at that point, that was until Roderick waved the barmaid over again. "Can you bring us over more of those cakes?", the barmaid said nothing and just went to get the cakes.   
The cakes were more than likely for others at the table, but then he noticed that everyone else had gone. The barmaid returned with the plate of confections and a full pitcher of high quality Dwarven ale. Roderick took the plate from the bar maid and moved it over to Zachary whilst the barmaid poured him some more Ale after he finished his last.   
"Now I really canny peck any of this." Rodrick had no time for Zachary's refusal and instead picked up one of the cakes and shoved it right into Zachary's mouth. "Eat up now, we don't want any of this to go to waste," He forced the cake down Zachary's throat with his finger. "I hope to see that plate all empty, you need it, Hero". 

Zachary swallowed down the cake with a bit of trouble. He reached for his stomach and began to scratch it. The skin on his belly was beginning to stretch and was getting pretty sore. He looked down at the cakes and began to sob a bit. He looked back over to Roderick. "I ca-," before he could finish his sentence he found that another cake was being shoved down his throat. "Just get as much as you can down, I promise you'll be rewarded tomorrow."  
He placed his hand down on Zachary's belly causing the younger man to go all red. He gave it a slight rub and forced the rest of the cake down Zachary's throat. 

"Just finish up what you can, alright", He put another cake up to Zachary's mouth, pressing it against his lips. Zachary opened his mouth a bit, allowing the sweet pastry into his mouth. He felt his stomach expand with each cake, his poor belly couldn't handle much more. 

He just continued to eat the little cakes, by the last cake he could feel his swollen belly pressing against the wooden table. He sighed and just took another sip of Ale. He fell back into his chair and continued to rub his aching stomach. The sound of the music began to pierce his ears. He was about to explode.   
Roderick looked down at Zachary who was drawing circles into his belly. He looked so darling, but he felt a little sorry for him, his belly was obviously very sore and he needed to do something about it.   
Roderick leaned over to Zachary and laid his hand on his belly. He brought himself closer to Zachary and whispered into his ear. "Come with me and we can do something about that Stomach ache."

He brought himself up from his chair and lifted Zachary up from his. "The party will have to go on without us."   
Zachary's bare feet dragged across the dirt ground as Roderick brought him to the castle. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Roderick lay Zachary down on his large bed, his hand caressing his hard belly. Zachary moaned at the feeling, but didn't do anything to stop it. "You look so nice like this, Zachary. This generous stomach fits you". He began to bring one of his hands under Zachary's dress. He could feel his soft thighs, so squishy and warm. As he moved his hand up it began to get hotter and soon enough his wandering hand was laying on Zachary's enormous belly.   
"It's like you're pregnant." Zachary didn't respond, he just let the Monarch gently pat his stomach. "Look at it, its hard as a rock, you should be proud. You got plenty of food down, this is you're reward for that," his fingers gently pressed against certain areas of his belly. He began to draw little circles around the bottom of the young man's aching belly. 

"This is nice and all, but I'd like to see the rest of it." Soon enough he was pulling Zachary's dress off. He was greeted with a round dome of a belly. His navel had gone pretty deep and it looked hard as rock. Just like the throbbing erection growing in his pants.   
He drew more circles around Zachary's belly button. The young lad make some cute little noises whilst he did that, he must have liked it. Roderick brought his finger in a little bit more and soon enough he was fingering Zachary's deep navel. "You look a lot like the Goddess of fertility, Wommbe. Or believe that is what she is called in the sun kingdom."

 

He pressed his hand in a little more into Zachary's belly. "I've seen drawings of her from books, she has such as large stomach, but a petite figure."   
Zachary just lay quiet as some King with a hidden lust for big bellies rubbed his. This was a little bizarre, but Zachary was enjoying himself. "Honestly, I think you should stay here. You're much to pretty to go out and do what you do. I got very upset when the found you unconscious outside the castle, I thought a cruel faith had fell upon you, but you saved us all".  
Not the first time Zachary had been told that, he could convince his ways out of situations like that, but this guy seemed to have more of a crush on Zachary than anything. He just wanted to make him fat or something, which Zachary was having none of. 

Roderick continued to poke and prod and Zachary's belly, every once in a while it would let out a gurgle of distress. Letting him know that he ate way too much.   
After a while Zachary opened his mouth, "Canny not poke me gut?" Roderick flattened his hand down. "I apologize, darling. Your stomach is just so huge, I'm fascinated. Can you imagine it any bigger?"  
Zachary really couldn't, he'd rather it go back to it's normal size and he could continue going around and killing monsters.

Zachary twisted around a little, his large stomach making him shift a lot. Eventually he made himself comfortable. "If ya like me gut so much why don't you just give it a smack". Roderick reciprocated, by giving it a big ol' whack, causing it to jiggle and leave a big red and print.   
Zachary pretty much shriveled up. "That's not what I meant!"  
Roderick tried to apologize, his hands rubbing Zachary's red tummy. "I'm so very sorry, I didn't think you were joking".  
"I meant kiss, I meant kiss". And withing no time at all, Roderick was placing kisses all over Zachary's belly. His soft lips and actually felt pretty good. Each little kiss started to make his stomach feel better. Zachary blushed up a bit. "Can you keep doing that, it feels real top". Roderick smiled, he'd gladly kiss Zachary's humongous belly all night long. 

He pressed his hands on the sides of Zachary's belly as he continued to give it kisses. Zachary made little squeaking noises to show his pleasure. He was starting to enjoy this. After a while Roderick's head moved down a bit to more lower regions, but Zachary was quick to give the top of his head a thwack. "No, not there". Roderick brought his head back up to Zachary. "Would you rather I just rubbed it", Zachary nodded.   
Roderick placed his hands back down on Zachary's stomach and began to rub it as if Zachary were nine months pregnant. 

"I'd give anything for you just to stay here, or at least return every couple of weeks. I'd love to see you more often!"

Zachary didn't hear his words of love as he had since drifted off. His head was in a pretty uncomfortable spot, so Roderick moved it onto on of the pillows and tucked him in. At least now he could just caress Zachary's belly to his heart's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feederism and stuffing, as promised.


	3. The Hero Heads Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary heads out to continue his monster hunting, but not until he does something for Roderick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy to announce, another chapter of this abomination. I'll hopefully be getting into the mpreg and stuff soon enough.

Zachary awoke that morning with a somewhat relieving feeling in his gut, as if there was once some heavy pressure on it. His bloated stomach had since flattened down, but still had a more curved shape to it. His hand moved tiredly down to his protruding stomach, examining the soft flab that now replaced his once noticeably prostrate stomach. It was a foreign feeling now becoming a bit too familiar for Zachary's liking, he'd prefer if his stomach just stay flat.   
His body was tired, but he managed to push himself up from Roderick's bed, the whitewashed, wooden bed frames creaked from under his weight, shifting ever so slightly. The latter picked himself up from the bed, his bare feet first meeting with a soft rug, and like many things in the castle, had exquisite detail. Although a draft was the first thing to hit Zachary's naked body. He forgot that Roderick had stripped him last night, in fact he'd forgotten a lot of things that had happened until his brain actually started to wake up. He was aware that he'd over eaten that night, due to the size of his girth. But his nude figure reminded him of what he let Roderick do to him last night, at least it didn't lead to sex. 

He noticed his dress neatly folded on a silver chair, padded with a blue, velvet materiel. He turned around and noticed that Roderick was absent. Presumably woke up earlier to tend to his kingly duties.   
Zachary waddled over to the chair holstering his apparel, his head still spinning from all that ale and heavy food. He also found it hard to steady himself with his new found weight.

Picking up his dress, he noticed a tear. His disappointment was immeasurable and his day was already ruined. The rip was located on the waist of the dress and he couldn't tell if Roderick did that when attempting to pull the dress off Zachary or Zachary did that himself. He blushed a little when thinking about the former. He'd rather not think about it.   
He did manage to put his dress back on, but the tear was still bothering him. He'd gone almost eleven years without damaging his dress, yet once some lustrous king gets his hands on him, the whole waist just rips. Roderick would have to compensate for his clumsiness. He also owed Zachary a bit more than a feast, in Zachary's opinion at least. It was promised. 

He felt it be necessary to go look for Roderick and inform him that he'd be on his way. Any longer in such a cramped castle and he'd scream. Although it was probably the biggest castle he'd been in. A fair bit better than spending a fortnight in that underground Dwarven settlement after killing some rock giants for them. Although nothing could compare to the claustrophobia he got whilst stay in a cramped Elven tree hunt after a battle with a giant Fern creature.   
Leaving the room he decided he'd go to the throne room, were he was when he was first sent out on his epic quest. The made his way through the various halls of the castle's exterior, only to find that everything was incredibly silent. Leaving Zachary alone with the know irritating ringing sound in his ear. 

After a while of searching, he began to hear loud jeering coming from a far off room. His instincts told to go check it out, and what did he discover, but the Throne room itself. The door he'd found opened up onto one of the many balconies overhead. Below him were mobs of commoners, crying out for their dear King Roderick. Zachary leaned over to get a better idea of what was going on. The shouts and cries only got louder. It really wasn't helping with the ringing in Zachary's ear.  
Not before long a loud booming voice could be heard from were Roderick was sitting. It was that clergy man, Edmund. Or at least that's who it looked like to Zachary. 

"Silence, I demand silence. Your voices will not help you." It didn't take long before the entire room went quiet. It took Roderick's indoor voice to break the tension now stirring. 

"What has everyone come here to discuss, what has caused such an uproar?" 

A small man in over-sized workers boots and miners hat was first to speak. "There's a creature in the forest next to our coal mines. Not only can we not go out for coal, but the foresters can't even go out for timber." Like this city needed was another monster blocking them from obtaining their basic necessities.   
"When was this creature first found?" Roderick spoke up.  
"Earlier this morrow. The beast has already killed six men!"

Roderick lay back for a minute to think, that was until he spotted Zachary's face up on one of the balconies. "Well there should be no more worries, the hero who killed the lake monster is still here. He'll kill it in no time at all!" Zachary was taken back by Roderick's suggestion. The King seemed a bit too adamant on it.   
This wouldn't be such a bad thing for Zachary if it weren't for the anxiety that now crept over him after that tremendous loss.  
Roderick pointed towards Zachary, catching him off guard. "There he is now, come down, dear Zachary".

He really had no choice but to go down there. He thought it'd take too much time so it lead to him making the quick decision of jumping down from the balcony. He landed on his feet, but the pain shooting through his legs was tremendous. 

"Quite the entrance, Zachary." Zachary just rolled his eyes, waltzing over to the two men at the end of the throne room. "Can you defeat this so called monster?" Zachary looked around the room. All the awaiting eyes off distressed miners and lumberjacks looked upon him. He really had no choice but to accept it.   
"I'lls have yer mustar problem fillicated in no time!". Everyone looked upon Zachary in confusion. 

"He said he'll fix out monster problem," then there was a sudden cheer. It was official, Zachary had to deal with another monster. The joy.

 

Within no time at all the room had become scarce. There only being a handful of knights, Roderick, Edmund and Zachary.   
Roderick motioned towards Zachary to come over to him so they could talk. "Are you alright with this? I wouldn't want to send you out if it meant you might get hurt again".  
"I'lls be good out theres"   
A man soon came into the room, holding Zachary's blade. It was missing it's signature rust pattern. He handed it to Zachary, who was looking a bit disgruntled. "Your blade has been cleaned." Zachary took the edged knife from him, inspecting it to make sure it was still usable after someone that wasn't him put their hands on it. 

"Uh, thanks." The man just bowed down and ran out from the room.   
Zachary looked back to Roderick, who had a wide grin on his face. "I promise the reward will be doubled if you take care of this." Well the young hero couldn't pass up an opportunity like that and so he headed out to get rid of monster number two. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Zachary seemed to be almost going in circles, unlike his trip to the lake, he didn't actually know were the coal mines were and just headed out not knowing where he was going. The agony of having to go back and ask for directions didn't seem very appealing to Zachary either.   
He'd reached the forest ages ago, but there didn't seem to be any general direction to follow. Everything was twisted and dark. The only implication to there being any mine near by, were pickaxes dropped on the ground when the miners tried to make a quick escape. No mine could actually be found. 

Zachary took a moment to thing. He sat down on the wet grass, the early morning dew wetting his dress. He didn't seem to mind too much, he was to preoccupied thinking about where the fuck that mine shaft could be.  
Although his thinking was quickly interrupted by a loud thud and a deep groan. The sudden noise made Zachary jump up into his battle stance, blade in hand. No doubt is was the monster, but he had to make sure, just in case it was some poor bastard lost out in the woods. Although the loud thuds would imply he was a big bastard.   
Zachary got a little closer to where the noise was coming from, only for the groans to become almost demonic sounding. Very much close to the sounds of a "Fern."

The creature Zachary was looking for was now standing in front of him, it's large grassy talons raised over Zachary's head, eyes glowing green and it's wooden teeth just about ready to bite into Zachary.   
The young hero jumped a away from the lumbering creature, that was just about to whack him into next year. The thing followed suit and attempted to jump and Zachary, only for the young warrior to leap for the monster's head. Landing directly on it and running along the length of it's hard, spruce spine and jumping off it as soon as he reached the tail end. He'd almost fell on the ground, but was quick to pick himself up last second, only stumbling forward. He turned quickly to see the Fern beast go head first into a tree. Although it seemed to be a lot more angry now. Picking itself back up and heading back towards Zachary.

He held his jagged blade out in front of him, using it to pierce through the head of the beast as soon as it got near Zachary. Jumping back up onto it's head and attempting to drag the knife through it's head. The creature didn't seem to keep still, it threw it's head around, trying to get Zachary off. Eventually he was able to fling Zachary off, throwing the the blade weidling twink onto a rock.   
Zachary attempted to get, procuring his knife again and running towards the beast, letting out a blood curdling cry. He swung the blade right towards the Fern's leg, cutting pretty deep into it and sliding it back down. It only took the weight and pressure of the beast jumping up in pain and falling back down on it's front talons, for the entire leg to snap in half, crippling it. 

This was it, the beast was as good as dead. Zachary had this. He was about to finish the beast before he heard the sound of an arrow flying overhead. His attention moved towards the speeding arrow, heading right towards the Fern. It hit the creatures eye, lowering it's guard and soon enough several more arrows came flying at the beast. Zachary went still, as he watched the creature fall to it's knees, the light going out in it's eyes and soon enough it was lifeless.   
Zachary inspected the dead creature, pulling one of the arrows out from it's shoulder and inspecting it. A long ebony stick, with a sharp obsidian tip and harpy feathers. Quite the impressive arrow, but it struck the question. Who the hell killed this bitch?

Our hero began to scout the area, looking for the archer. He followed the direction the arrows came from, only for the so called archer that he was searching for, to climb out from the bushes and tower over Zachary. The shadowy figure looked down at Zachary and greeted him with a monotone "Your arm is bleeding."  
Zachary looked over at his right arm and noticed a trail of blood gushing out of a newly made cut just below his shoulder. "Ah fer fucks sake!" The young man held onto his arm as the taller figure pulled him out of the bushes and back to where the beast lay dead.

The tall figure became more distinguishable as soon as they entered the brighter area. A tall pale skinned, fair haired elf, wearing light steel armor. Slung over their shoulder was their bow and arrows, just like the ones in the beast. Their hair was long and tied back in a plait, his slant, silvered eyes scanned over Zachary's wound. They had a nicely built face, but at the same time stayed quite androgynous.   
They were gorgeous. 

They took out a small white roll of bandage, tugging at a piece till a lengthy strip came out, cutting it off using a small knife attached to his armor. They continued to wrap it around Zachary's arm. They wrapped it around nice and tightly before tying a small knot at the end. "There, much better," he said so blandly.   
"Whys did ya smoke it?" The Elven archer looked up at Zachary in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"Kill it, whys did ya kill it? I was about to."

The archer sighed as they placed their knife and bandage back. "I bets you were also the monk to go and smoke the lake mustar?" The elf merely got up from where they were kneeling. "Well last time that monster was about to kill you, or at least that was it's future intention with you," Their calm voice didn't seem to put Zachary at ease. "That upad mustar couldn't kill me even if it tried!"  
"That isn't the problem." Zachary lifted a brow at the elf. "Who are yous and why are yous killing everything I'ms meant to kill?" 

The elf looked down at their boots, scuffed and dusty. They looked back up at Zachary, who was still awaiting his answer. "Do you remember what the last monster did to you?" he said in his deadpan voice.   
"I asked yous a question!" 

"If you must know who I am, my name is Avon and I am an archer from Arcadia." 

Zachary still wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Why are you killing everything I'ms meant to be killing?"His arms crossed on his chest as he awaited Avon's second answer. "And here is where you answer my question. Do you remember what the first monster did to you?"

"Yes, but I rather I didn't."

A flood of painful memories came back to Zachary. He'd do anything to just forget about what happened to him. His anus still hurt too and the feeling made him feel sick. "Are you aware of the monster's intentions?" Zachary shook his head to indicate 'no'.   
"Well let us just say that the creature impregnated you."

Zachary was quick to jump to his feet. "Excuse me, whats are ya talking about?"  
Avon pointed at Zachary's midsection. "That creature impregnated you, because it knew it was going to die. It needed to pass on it's seed." Zachary placed his hands down on his belly, looking at it in confusion. "But I'm not a femil"   
"You don't have to be, those kinds of monsters can place their eggs into any living vessel. Odds are the eggs are in your stomach."  
Zachary panicked as his looked down at his belly. "We have to get them outs of me, quickly. I can't carry some mustar's brats." Avon put their hand down of Zachary's should, his whole body was shaking with fear. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about that. At this rate they have probably connected themselves to your vital organs, they feed off any nutrients that their host takes in. You'll have to carry them to term to survive."

Zachary sat there for a while to try and contemplate the situation. "Are yous fucking with me?"   
"I assure you, I am serious about this. I came here to protect you. You won't be doing much fighting soon." Zachary just didn't get this mysterious elf. Surely nothing he said was true, none of this could be happening.   
"How do you even know all this?" Zachary questioned the Elf who was know reaching for a small metal container on his hip. Taking it off and opening it up, removing a small glass bottle with a tiny cork on it. Inside it was a strange, bluish liquid.   
"I've been studying monsters for decades. I've come to learn a lot from my own primary research, than any books you'd find about them and when I heard there was tentacle monster here I just had to research it." He pulled the cork from the small bottle, giving it a sniff before handing it over to Zachary.

"Take a sip of this." Zachary looked at the bottle in confusion. "Whats the fuck is this supposed to be?" Zachary inspected the bottle in Avon's hand.   
"It will provide you with enough sustenance to get through the day. Trust me when I say that normal food will not help you. Unless you were to eat lots of it, but odds are your stomach won't be able to take it." Zachary looked down at his still flabby stomach. He was right about that, his stomach just doesn't tolerate that much food. 

Zachary took the bottle from Avon's hand and gave it a little sip, just like Avon said. He was taken back by the strange taste, a sweet, thick syrup would be the best way to describe it. He gave the bottle back to Avon.   
"Now that I've told you who I am, might you tell me a bit about you?". They pushed the cork back into the small bottle and placed it back where it originally was. Zachary's eyes followed Avon movements. 

"Zachary, my names is Zachary and I kill mustars." 

"Well you won't be doing that for a good while, not in your condition!" Avon pressed their hand on Zachary's stomach. Zachary actually liked the feeling of Avon's hand pressed there, it wasn't like Roderick touching him. That felt too sleezy and gross. Avon seemed almost caring and calm. Like he genuinely cared about Zachary's well being, even tho they had just met. 

"I image you have business back in the city?" Zachary's eyes lit up when he remembered that he had to go back and report his success. Although he was more excited about his reward than anything. "I have ta report back ta Roderick." Avon looked over to the city in the distance, he could see the castle from here. "Would you like me to accompany you, Zachary?" Zachary looked down at his feet and shuffled them a bit. "I'ds like that very much, but we don't tell em about this," Zachary pointed towards his stomach, making it be know that he'd rather not let people know that he'd pregnant. "That is perfectly fine".

Zachary began his way back to the castle, Avon following behind him.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It took a while before the two reached the castle. Mainly because they had trouble with getting an elf through the gates, but they did eventually make it back into the castle. There Zachary met with Roderick in the throne room, whilst Avon was asked to stay outside the castle. 

The throne room was completely empty. Roderick was the only one there, no guards or clergy men to be seen. Zachary made his way over to Roderick who was at that point sitting in his chair. Holding onto a very clean looking blade.   
"Zachary, I see you made it back it one piece, well maybe not entirely one piece." He pointed towards Zachary's bandaged arm. "Oh that's nothings." Roderick tilted his head. Still inspecting Zachary's injury. "I'm so sorry, I've put you through so much in only three days. I really should be sending you on your way, but not till I've given you your reward."

Roderick held the new blade out in front of Zachary. I present to you, the finest blade in my armory. The later inspected the blade and winced a bit. "I'ms not sure if I can takes this. I likes me sword." Roderick lowered the blade a bit. "Well that's no bother. I do have more for you." He took out a small note from his pocket, that had the word 'deed' scrawled across it. "I will allow you to own some property within the city." Zachary looked down at the not and just shoved it into his pocket. "Uh thank you."

"I do have one more thing for you, Zachary." Roderick guided Zachary over to the large silver throne behind him and pushed Zachary down onto it. Zachary froze up, his hands holding on tightly to the arm rests.   
Roderick got down on his knees and lifted Zachary's dress, he seemed to be all too aware that the young fighter didn't wear any under garments. The adrenaline from Roderick's actions were starting to make Zachary a bit hard, his cock beginning to become erect, pushing his dress up a bit. Roderick unveiled Zachary's manhood, which was now standing up completely straight. The King brought Zachary's throbbing cock over to his mouth, taking in the head first. Zachary bit back at the feeling. It caused his innards to quiver and his leg to start shaking like there was a tremor. 

Roderick noticed Zachary's distress, but decided to take the rest of his shaft down, making his way down to Zachary's balls. His hair ruffled against the bottom of Zachary's belly, it felt ticklish, but the feeling was nothing compared to the feeling of Roderick's tongue massaging the base of his cock. What he wouldn't to just cum right all over Roderick's face. The older man began to move his head back and forward. Zachary knew he was gonna cum. He held onto the back of Roderick's head, forcing him down a bit. Roderick complied and forced his head down, bringing Zachary's balls into his mouth. He began to work his magic. Zachary moaned at the feeling of Roderick's tongue playing around with him. 

Zachary ran his fingers through Roderick's hair. Squealing as he felt as he was about to cum. His libido seemed a bit higher than usual and within no time at all, he was shooting his love syrup inside Roderick's mouth, who then pretty much licked Zachary's dick clean. "I hoped you liked that, Zachary. Don't forget, you can always come back for more." Zachary said nothing as he laid back in the throne, bathing in ecstasy. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Eventually Zachary left the castle, meeting up with Avon right outside. "So, did you do what you had to do?" Zachary nodded his head with a large, shit eating grin on his face.  
"Fuck yeah."

Avon said nothing and the two then traveled out from the city, to their next location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, bois


	4. Zachary's Distaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary has a horrific dream foreseeing into his future pregnancy and he does not like the look of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy we gettin into the mpreg now also apologies for this chapter being so short.

The pain was unbearable. Legs spread apart, trying to push out the first egg. It hurt, It hurt so fucking much. The feeling of his own anus being torn open just to give birth to the young of a disgusting beast. His stomach contracted, attempting to force out more egg than one. Zachary had never felt so much pain in his life, all the injuries he'd accumulated in his life just couldn't compare to this.   
It felt as tho gallons of bodily liquids were pouring out of him. He couldn't hold any of it back, struggling just to contain himself. It didn't take long before the pain came to a sudden halt.

Zachary threw his head up in fear, only to bump his poor little noggin off a low wooden beam.   
"Son of a...", he threw his hand over to his forehead and tried his best to ease the pulsating feeling that was now overcoming his crown. His eyes opened ajar only to find that he wasn't actually giving birth, but instead laying on the top bunk of some musty, old bed.   
"Ah, you're finally awake." Zachary was taken back by the sudden voice, his eyes scanning the area as to find out what the hell that was. He suddenly remembered that him and his new accompaniment, Avon decided to stay the night at some Dwarven inn on the North side of the mountains. The two had been travelling for days, only for Zachary to be hit with waves of sickness and begged Avon to take him to somewhere to recover from about an hour of throwing up into a thorn bush. 

"Yeah, I'm awake." Avon, stood on his tip-toes, despite him being tall enough to see over into Zachary's bed. "I presume that you are well rested now, you have been asleep for let me say the minimum of twelve hours."   
Zachary's eyes grew wide in shock, boy he'd been asleep for a long time. He'd been sleeping so long that he felt tired again and wanted to doze back off, but that dream had him in near sweats and the fear of reliving that dream was starting to get to the young man.   
There was no light coming in from outside and according to Avon's little pocket watch that he was now inspecting, it did look to be around ten or so. "Your sleeping gave me time to do some research, which there does happen to be a few things that need to be discussed." Zachary was still trying to process most of his surroundings, that dream felt too real and coming back to the physical world was only the beginning of Zachary's struggles. 

"I'd take it that you're rather hungry, I'd assume they serve late night food. We can discuss this over a Dwarven pork pastry or two." Zachary nodded his head in agreement. As soon as food was even mentioned he started to feel hungry and he could already taste the meat pastry. 

Zachary threw his blankets from over his skinny, little body only to be met with a more than curved stomach. His eyes glared down in confusion as if he weren't expecting it, which he wasn't, at least not this early. His sudden halt attracted Avon's attentions.   
"Uhm, yes. One thing I must mention is the pace at which everything is going to occur."  
That did not help Zachary's already high enough levels of fear and anxiety towards this, what only one can describe as 'Inhumane form of physical torture and body manipulation'. Although Zachary was doing his best to try and overlook the fact that this whole thing was disgusting and he never wanted to do this, but Avon seemed pretty serious all the times he'd mentioned how if this burden were to fall upon anyone the best thing would be to endure it rather than remove it. 

"As horrible as it is Zachary, your life is on the line here." Quote Avon literally only yesterday when he was dragging Zachary off to the Inn.

It was still hard for him to come to the conclusion that there was actually was life inside him, completely useless life that Avon only wanted for research.

"Come on, I'll buy you a nice meal," Avon coaxed Zachary out of the bed, helping him down onto the floor as if he were some sort of porcelain figure. It was like Zachary were pregnant with something that actually mattered and not some putrid demon spawn. Avon requested that Zachary let him do the talking if anyone were to ask any questions and according to Avon, nobody in this area knew of Zachary yet.

"Your name is Zoe, you're a twenty one year old barmaid from the Western human Kingdoms, anyone is fine and you're four months pregnant with our first child." The ending of that sentence caught Zachary off guard.   
"Have ya told the vecks 'ere that am ya bird?" Avon took a minute to decipher Zachary's words. 

"Zachary, keep in mind nobody is going to understand the concept of a man carrying offspring, all be the offspring of a monster. It be best that we just pretend that we're a young couple and you pretending to be a girl shouldn't be too hard."

"Like 'avin a human and elf 'ybrid in me is gonna be any betta than a mustar's baby!" Avon rolled his eyes. He was very aware of the whole human and elf feud, a thousand year dispute over some crown that declared a person high king. The dispute came from which race came first, both were just as old as each other, from what ancient texts say. Yet the humans didn't want an elf ruling because they believed that they were too primitive and elves didn't want a human as High King cause they believed they would only want to wage war. So for years laws and rules had been made as to separate humans and elves. 

Luckily for Avon and Zachary, they had fallen upon Dwarven soil and they couldn't care what dumb humans and elves did, but that wasn't to say that the two would attract unnecessary attention.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Avon sat Zachary over by the large fireplace, draping a blanket he'd found in the room over Zachary's shoulders to make him a little less exposed than he usually was, but no matter how much Avon tried they just couldn't get Zachary to put of any shoes or stockings. 

Zachary placed one hand on his midsection as if he was just some young mother. His eye's scouted the room, making sure nobody was actually looking at him. He already felt embarrassed enough.   
He looked over to Avon at the bar, talking to some young Dwarven woman about whether or not they'd still make food for Zachary, despite the time.   
He wasn't wearing his usually ever present armor and instead worn a dark green tunic and a pair of cream coloured leggings. The tight clothing presented Avon's skinny, but toned body very well. At the same time his body did seem rather feminine, as if Avon were just some skinny woman with no tits. Zachary giggled to himself as soon as the word 'tits' came to mind. What a child.

Avon soon returned to Zachary with a rather large plate of food, it was pretty overwhelming.   
"They said the cook literally just got off, but they had tones of leftovers," Zachary was pretty okay with that, as long as he was getting food.   
About three pork pastries were sprawled out of the plate, along with a few slices or boar meat and venison and some potatoes stuffed with even more pork and cheese and the entire affair just overrun with a thick, rich gravy. What did Zachary honestly expect from Dwarves but a hardy meal that could fill anyone up with protein. 

A tankard of condensed milk was also there for him, not Zachary's usual preference of drink, but Avon wasn't going to let Zachary poison his research with high levels of alcohol. 

He dug into his meal, not caring as to who could be watching him. Avon was first to speak as Zachary's mouth was currently full of food.   
"Concerning your current situation, I'd first like to address your certain éclat." Zachary shoved another forkful of food into his awaiting maw.  
"Wut?"

The elf threw the younger man a rather menacing look.   
"Your reputation, Zachary. People do know who you are, at least in certain places. If people were to look for you..."

"Tell 'em I'm on me day off," Zachary shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.   
"I'm serious, people will start asking for you and the last thing we want is someone finding out that you, Zachary of Eguzki, the one that goes around killing monsters, is in fact pregnant with one."  
Zachary stopped eating for a second, he placed his cutlery down to think about the various other consequences of this bestowed burden. Not like there were a million other things that worried him.   
"Why am I even doing this?" Zachary dug back into his food, ignoring the fact that it wasn't Avon who did this to him.

"As I've said to you before, your life is a risk. You don't have a womb, so likewise they're attached to your digestive organs."  
"Don't say things like that, you'll make me hurl."

Zachary continued to eat even after being grossed out like that.   
Avon dragged his nails across the hard wood of the chair he was sitting on. Over the last few days he'd come to learn a bit about Zachary and how much of an annoying little cunt he was, but the situation at hand was more serious. 

Before Zachary knew it just about everything on his plate was gone. He looked almost shocked as if he didn't even notice how fast he was eating. He just abandoned his plate and grabbed for his condensed milk, drinking the whole thing down in almost one gulp. He also seemed a little disappointed after finishing his drink so fast. 

"Think ya can get me another drink?" He handed his tankard to Avon, who actually took it with compliance.   
"Well, you do need to eat as much as you possibly can to keep up with the monster, or else it might eat you from the inside out."   
That certainly didn't make Zachary feel any better.

Avon took the tankard back over to the bar, leaving poor, old Zachary alone with his horrific thoughts. He looked down at his midsection nervously. Placing a small hand on the now growing bulge, he felt a twinge of fear for his mortal being. Never in his life did he actually show much fear towards monsters. From as long as he could remember he'd been praised by the people of his homeland for having inhuman amounts of strength and was able to fight off anyone. He was told it was a gift from the Gods and that he shouldn't worry about monsters. Too bad they were all wrong. 

Zachary seemed to have slipped off into a world of his own before he could feel cold metal pressing against his face. He turned around, only to be greeted with a large pint of condensed milk. Avon passed the tankard down to Zachary along with a large bowl of soup.   
"Apparently they also had some soup left over, but they said that they're low on milk," Zachary didn't really care too much, he grabbed the bowl and cup from Avon's hands and drunk the soup down pretty quickly. A thin beef broth, but filling enough. He seemed pretty satisfied after drinking his milk and was beginning to doze back off.

"Don't fall asleep yet, we still have a lot more to discuss." Too bad the sleepy warrior couldn't give much of a shit and began to recline back into his seat and fall asleep. Avon cursed under his breathe before lifting up Zachary bridal style and carrying him up to their room.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Avon had placed Zachary on the bottom bunk this time, he'd wanted to make some early progress in his research. He'd removed Zachary's dress to better inspect his body. His large, pale hands pressed gently against the surface of Zachary's stomach. He pushed down a little, causing the small life inside to squirm around a tiny bit. 

Avon pulled out a small, leather-bound journal and began to write his synopsis.   
"Only a week old, yet it shows sighs of movement." He gave Zachary's stomach another little push, making the creature squirm around even more. It caused Zachary some distress and he began to wriggle and wright around himself. He heard slight gurgles coming from Zachary's stomach. Presumably the creature was busy digesting all the food Zachary had just ate.   
"Doesn't seem to be fond of much contact. Especially when its feasting." 

He found it be best that he'd move up from there, working his way up to Zachary's chest. His chest had become slightly swollen, and even began to take on a red tint as if they were bee-stung rather than full of milk. He gave them a slight poke causing a small stream of milk to flow out of one. Avon reached for a small little glass tube and placed it under Zachary's nipple, collecting some of the white fluid.

Placing a small cork on top, he put the sample into on of his many holsters on his armor. 

"Bearer is already lactating." He scrawled across the paper. Avon took out a small handkerchief and cleaned up what he could of the milk, although he wasn't too sure as to how Zachary would react to having milk coming out of him.

There was another bit of movement coming from Zachary's stomach, like some form of kicking. Zachary let out a small groan before grabbing onto his stomach in pain. His tired hand pressed down on his belly as he tried to sooth the creature. Avon looked upon Zachary, feeling somewhat sympathetic. He may be annoying at times, but he was obviously suffering and he knew things were only going to get worse for him. Zachary would probably never be the same afterwards.

Suddenly, Zachary's hand began to move down a bit further.

 

Avon watched in horror as Zachary's hand began to grab his cock. Avon let out a little scoff as we watched Zachary begin to beat himself off. His small cock in his hand, moving up and down, each time his hand would touch against the bottom of his stomach. 

"By the Gods," Avon let out as he just tucked Zachary back up, leaving him to his wank.

What would Zachary even be dreaming about?

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Be careful with me," Zachary moaned as Avon's larger figure hovered over him. His hands pressing against Zachary's flat stomach, or at least that's what Zachary made it out to be in his dream. 

"Come on dear, you know I always am," He smiled as he pulled out a rather large member.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Avon pulled his pillow over his face as to drown out the sounds of Zachary's moaning. Luckily it didn't take long till he stopped. Making small little squeaks of pleasure and eventually the movement from him pleasuring himself stopped.

"Oh thank Heavens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome


	5. Roderick's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachary receives a letter from a messenger whilst travelling with Avon, only to find that Roderick wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I'm totally open for some suggestions as to what to do in the next chapter, like little prompts and stuff. It would be nice to have some different stuff happening in the story rather than Zachary and Avon going around and doing stuffs.

The sky seemed oh so bright that morning. Nothing but blue skies and sunshine and maybe one or two light, fluffy clouds. At least that was what Zachary was making of the day. He was laying back to back with Avon who wanted to stop to take some notes on a peculiar fungi he'd found. Not much interest to Zachary, so he decided to drift off a bit. Examining all the different birds flying around and trying to make sure he was comfortable. Avon recommended that Zachary were to not put so much pressure on himself as it had become apparent that the little creature didn't like when Zachary moved around too much or got stressed.

"Just relax, Zachary. I promise you we'll be there soon enough."

Among thinking of a place for Zachary to stay till the baby was born Avon was reminded of an old friend of their's who lived in a secluded Villa. Rather far from where Zachary and Avon currently were, but Avon knew his old friend Mailk would be fine with a human in his presence or at least if he were to mention the current situation. He too knew a bit about those tentacle monsters and would be completely fine with Avon's research.  
Avon promised Zachary that he could get them there anyways. He was gonna make sure of it anyways. 

They had since made it a couple of miles from the Dwarven Inn and had begun their travels towards a rather wealthy Elven region. Mailk lived within that region and so did a great many of Avon's colleges, most of which were; astronomers, alchemists and horologists. The Elven city that centered the land was filled with all sorts of Scholars and Knights.  
It was a more progressed part of the Elven territories. 

Zachary could only imagine a bunch of posh Elves talking about dumb science stuff that he refused to learn about back when he was a child cause,  
"My Gods, Avon. How do ya find all skience stuff easy ta learn?"  
Avon closed up his little journal and placed it back into the small, metal pocket on his armor. 

"Zachary, where I come from we are pretty much bred into having an understanding of things most commoners just don't understand."  
He placed his peculiar fungi in a small glass jar and put it away. "Like how Dwarves are good with machines and your people are good with magic and spiritual entities. Elves and most humans have a more vast knowledge of this great and wonderful land, down to an almost molecular level."

The lounger man wasn't really following along with what he was saying, but he kind of got the idea.

'Zachary stupid, Avon smart'

Well at least that's how Zachary interpreted it. He didn't even know anything about 'spitable enemies', whatever those are.

"I think we should continue onward, I'd like to be able to find shelter before dark and i'd imagine you'd not be fond of sleeping on a rocky surface.". Zachary stretched his body a bit as he continued to lay on the back of his Elven friend.

"We have plenty of time for trevelling, lets sit for an ickle bit."

"We've been sitting long enough, don't you think. We really need to be on our way." Zachary groaned, not at what Avon was implying, but because he was starting to feel sharp pains in his gut. 

"The bastard is trying to eat me," He curled up in pain as the little beast inside of him scratched his inner walls. The feeling was unbearable. Avon turned over to Zachary and held onto him, picking him up bridal style and putting a hand out for Zachary to squeeze. It was there Avon learned of Zachary's inhuman amount of strength.  
He felt as tho Zachary was going to shatter every bone in his hand. Avon tried to pull his hand from Zachary's grip, but failed doing so. It was as if his fingers were about to be pulled clean off. 

Suddenly Zachary stopped squeezing his hand, leaving it almost numb. The younger man began to take deep breathes and was trying to soothe himself in the comfort of Avon's arms. He took a moment to apologize for hurting Avon's hand. 

"We definitely need to get you something to eat. Before that thing kills you." Zachary sat in shock for a second. They were pretty far away from any establishments that served food and it felt like that fucking monster was about to eat his stomach out. 

Avon placed Zachary back down, searching for some sort of nourishment for him. Just so the beast wouldn't eat him.

"I think, we should..." and once again, Zachary was doubling over in pain. 

The Elf returned to Zachary's side, trying his best to soothe Zachary. After almost a minute of sitting in pain, Zachary stopped again. "I hate this, Avon. I hate this so much," he knew how Zachary felt. He knew such pain would only get worse. There was no turning back from what had happened to Zachary, he was going to suffer, but if he was lucky then all of this would be over soon enough and his agony would go towards Avon's research.

"I think we should start moving west. There is a meadow not far from here full of deer and I think I've been putting my hunting skills to waste."

Venison! That was defiantly something that Zachary could look forward to. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The two had been sitting alone in front of a dim fire for at least four hours. Night had already fallen on them yet they hadn't gone all too far. They just about reached the meadow that Avon was talking about. The sounds of sizzling skin could be heard from the deer leg cooking over the small fire. Avon reached for a handful of twigs he collected earlier, throwing them onto the fire, allowing it to rise. 

"'Ow long is this going to take?" Zachary seemed to have been met with another twinge of pain, grasping onto his stomach as to try and stop it. Avon removed a tiny skewer from one of his various pockets, using it to stab the meat a bit. From the small incision made a stream of liquid seeped through, like blood, but very much watery. 

"The meat still bleeds, so I'd have to say another fifteen minutes." Zachary groaned and decided to have a little tantrum to himself, like an ignored, spoiled child.  
"We're gonna starve to death," He grumbled to himself in hopes that Avon wouldn't actually hear him and scold him for being so pessimistic. Zachary glanced over at Avon, who seemed to be looking around the place suspiciously. 

"Zachary, did you happen to hear something moving from those bushes down yonder." Avon moved a slight bit and pointed towards a group of thorn bushes at the opening of the meadow. "Can't say that I did." 

A sudden sound could be heard from the bushes again, the sounds of dried leaves and twigs breaking beneath footsteps mixed with the sounds of panting. Avon readied his bow whilst Zachary procured his dagger. The sounds became louder and louder, whatever it was happened to be coming for them and just as the thing drew near Avon shot off an arrow thinking whatever was coming was dangerous. It didn't hit it, only the tree beside it, giving it the fright of it's life. Suddenly the mysterious creature blurted out,

"Please don't kill me!"

Avon put his bow down by his side, but kept it at the ready. Zachary took a glance at the supposed creature, only to see a short, measly courier, wearing a very recognizable uniform. The badge sewed to it indicated that he was working for Roderick. A pressured sigh left Zachary's lips, but he could just be here coincidentally. Avon put down his weapons and scurried to the hyperventilating man to apologize. 

"My humblest apologies, we thought you were some wild animals." The man tried his best to catch his breath. He stood up and retrieved a letter from his breast pocket and held it towards Zachary. 

"This here is to you, sir. From Roderick, he needs you back for something."

Zachary let out another labored sigh as he snatched the note from the courier. He inspected the small note before opening it. "Please don't tell me that there is another mustar." Avon comforted the man who had obviously traveled miles to find the two and was currently in shock from the arrow being fired at him. Zachary read through the note pretty quickly before pulling it back down. "There's no creature, yet he wants me over for something." The courier nodded and took another breath before trying to speak again.

"He didn't say what he wanted, said it was a secret." 

The young man took another look at the note before chucking it onto the fire. "I know this may sound 'arsh, but yer effort was wasted coming 'ere." The courier almost passed out from exhaustion. 

"Zachary!" Avon turned over to Zachary, he watched the note dissolve into nothing as the flames grew higher an engulfed the deer leg. "The man came all this way, and for all we know King Roderick might really need you for something. Their kingdom could be in peril." 

"I thought we 'ad somewhere else to go to, Avon." Avon wouldn't feel much sympathy for anything that happened to Roderick, but he felt pretty sorry for the courier that ran all the way here. 

"I think we should head back to the kingdom in the morning. I don't think Roderick would send out for you if he didn't need to, surely he'd be more practical than that."

"We traveled all this way, the journey back would take days." Zachary was right, but Avon was beginning to worry. "Zachary I promise you that the trip won't be too long, Mailk isn't expecting us, we have a lot of time to travel back to Roderick, do whatever he wants us to do and then travel to the Elven territories. I promise you that." Zachary rolled his eyes and decided that he wasn't going to fight with Avon. 

"Can we wait till morning." Avon nodded and sat back down, he looked towards the courier who did end up collapsing from exhaustion. Avon checked to see if the man was still alive. "I'm pretty sure he'll be awake by morning. Anyways I think that deer might be done."

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Days, weeks, months. Who knew how long they were traveling, well Zachary didn't know anyways. Although according to Avon it only took them five days to return, despite it originally taking them almost a fortnight to travel from the Kingdom, but luckily for them they made it back in one piece. 

Zachary wasn't all too excited to be back, and Avon wasn't even allowed into the castle. He decided to just spend his time at some washed down in whilst Zachary went to discuss affairs with Roderick.

Roderick wasn't sitting in his throne room or the armory. Instead Zachary was brought to his bedroom by some servant, who was giving him some strange looks and glancing at his protruding stomach time to time. He let him into the room, closed the door and walked off.

He noticed Roderick sitting on the bed, his hand resting on his thigh and he had a lack of armor. His thick, dark brown hair was slicked back and he looked pretty dashing. He made his way over to Zachary, he then noticed Zachary's stomach. 

"Oh, my dear. Look at you. You look so beautiful, you're glowing." 

That made Zachary's skin crawl on his back, he'd rather not have Roderick act so weird like this, whilst in his condition. Roderick creeped over closer to Zachary and placed his hand on his hand on the smaller man's rather large belly. Zachary smacked his hand away and looked at him sternly. "What is it that ye want?" Roderick tried his best to slip his hand back onto Zachary's stomach, only to be met with another smack on the hand. 

"I was missing you, my dear. I felt lonely without you." Zachary wanted to punch him right then and there, but knowing him he'd probably kill the man instantly. "You, missed me?" Roderick nodded, "Of course I did. You are oh so special to me. Just look at everything we did together." 

"Sex doesn't always mean love, Roderick." 

"Well, I love you. So that means it must." Zachary couldn't believe what he was hearing from Roderick. He was forcing some fickle love onto him and Zachary just wasn't having it. 

"You're even more beautiful then when I saw you last. You've become quite the little porker." Zachary froze. He'd rather not remember Roderick's thing for Zachary's fat. He knew too well that if he could he'd keep him here and just fatten him up for his own sexual gratification. "I was thinking we could have a little bit of lunch together. I'd love to talk about a few things with you, darling."   
Zachary never felt so uncomfortable in his life, what he wouldn't do to just run away from Roderick and go back to Avon. He'd already gotten the idea that Roderick had him here for all the wrong reasons. The man wanted sexual pleasure, not just any kind. He wanted to fatten him up so he had more love. 

Zachary couldn't stay there, even if he wanted to, because soon enough people could star finding out about his unplanned pregnancy. Imagine what kind of problems that would strike up for the young man. 

"You look like you could use some food," the man grinned at Zachary all flirtatious like, not knowing that it made Zachary uncomfortable. He grabbed hold of Zachary's hand and lead his towards the door. "Come, Zachary." 

Zachary didn't even get the opportunity to protest against Roderick, he was already being led out to the dining room where he was sure to find himself in a similar situation to the last time he had a large meal with Roderick. Sprawled across a bed, completely bloated, although he did find himself eating more food than he ever had in his life lately. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd get out of this not feeling like complete fucking shit. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The table was well dressed with all kinds of cutlery, fancy serving dishes and pieces of white and gold laced cloth. It looked marvelous, but Zachary really couldn't care about a table's presentation. Nor would he ever really care about the food, but fucking hell, the little bastard taking up real-estate inside his abdomen was hungry, so that made him hungry too. Roderick and Zachary were the only two inside the dining room, bar a young maid that came in every once and a while to take their dirty dishes. 

Around five dishes sat in-front of Zachary and three drinks. The dishes consisted of a plate stacked with fluffy pancakes covered in fruit and honey, a plate of fried pig meats, a smaller plate with some fried bread along with a few cups of different spreads, a bowl of leek and potato soup and another bowl with freshly cut up fruit. Sitting behind the dishes were three cups containing, a cold fruit beverage, black tea and one with condensed milk which was actually requested by Zachary.   
There was a lot of food in-front of Zachary, not even Roderick had that much, in fact Zachary was pretty sure the man had nothing and was just expecting Zachary to eat. Zachary wasn't going to push any of the food away since he was pretty damn hungry, but being the only one eating did seem a bit off. He was hoping that Roderick would maybe talk about something and not just sit there watching Zachary eat. 

There was a slight moment of silence, Zachary had never felt so unnerved, but soon enough Roderick did start talking. 

"Go on, Zachary. Eat up. That was made especially for you." Zachary didn't say a word and just began to eat his food. He hadn't eaten anything that morning and could almost feel everything sliding down into his stomach. It was like a void was being filled inside him. He started off eating some of the fried pork, it mainly consisted of sausages, pork belly and blood pudding. It was delightful, but greasy. 

"There are some matters that I have to discuss with you Zachary. It has to do with our stronghold's security." Zachary was listening, but was a lot more engrossed with eating. The little thing inside him felt pretty happy to be receiving so much meat and began to play around inside Zachary. He took a moment to place his hand on the top of his bloated stomach, attracting Roderick's attention. 

Roderick felt himself getting hard at the mere sight of Zachary stuffing himself. When he was done with the pork, he moved onto his pancakes. Fluffy disks of pure heaven and about a pound of sugar, all covered in a mix of honey, mixed fruits like berries and peaches and Zachary even threw on a slice of butter. He didn't bother cutting into them, just took one off the stack and shoved it into his mouth, not caring what anyone around him though. The anyone around him being Roderick, who was getting pretty excited over Zachary getting fatter for him.   
Before Roderick even knew it, Zachary had eaten the entire stack and even liked the plate since he knew Roderick couldn't care that much, as long as he was getting plump doing it. 

Eventually Roderick tried to speak again, but there was a frog in his throat and he was starting to get all sweaty. Zachary didn't care, he just wanted his food. 

He moved onto his soup to which he just ripped up his buttered up bread and dropped it into is soup. He dug into hit like some kind of bread pudding and wolfed it down like it was nothing. He stopped for a moment to take a swig of his fruity beverage. Roderick watched in awe as he went from sipping his drink to chugging it. Zachary took a moment to stroke his stuffed belly. 

Roderick was about to loose himself, but he had to let Zachary finish his food. He wanted to satisfy him. 

Eventually Zachary returned to his meal, it seemed the both of them forgot about what Roderick was talking about. Zachary finished his soup along with his fruity drink and soon moved onto his bowl of fruit that he ate in almost no time at all, washing it down with his glass of condensed milk. 

He was pretty full after that and decided to recline into his chair and rub at his tummy till he felt eligible to get up again or even ask for more food. Roderick watched as Zachary sat back with his hands on his stomach, rubbing them along the surface. The only thing containing the giant mass was his dress, which seemed to be having a hard time holding back all of it. Roderick kept his eyes on his prize, that beautiful, taught stomach of Zachary's. 

"Gods sake, why did ya give me so much grub?" Zachary instantly regretted eating his food too fast, but at least the beast was happy. Roderick placed a hand on Zachary's bloated stomach, the younger man not minding too much at the feeling and pretty much welcomed it. He struggled to move and felt as tho he needed a nap after all that and luckily for him Roderick was planning on bringing him back to the bedroom. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So beautiful, so round and soft." Roderick had his hands placed gently on top over Zachary's belly. His thumb circling his almost popped out belly button. He was gorgeous. So beautiful and young. If Roderick didn't know any better he'd say Zachary was nine months pregnant. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to impregnate Zachary so he could keep him around as long as he wanted. Just to have Zachary all to himself. It would be fantastic. 

Zachary was still panting and wheezing from having to carry his mass around. Roderick decided he'd take that time to pleasure Zachary. He'd since gotten his dress and underwear off, but now came the fun part for him. 

It was like Zachary didn't even notice him placing his cock inside him, he didn't do anything to stop it, so he must have liked it. Roderick pushed himself forward so he could get himself deeper inside Zachary, his head filled with thoughts of Zachary being fattened up to unimaginable sizes. His large stomach always hanging over his legs like and apron, his thighs so thick that you could just sit in between them like a cushioned seat. And speaking of seats, he'd probably have the fattest behind ever. Roderick just loved the thought of it, he wanted to keep Zachary here. He wanted to achieve that dream. 

Zachary had since fallen asleep, but Roderick was not yet done. He wanted to take as much advantage of Zachary as he could. He was thinking of an array of ideas in which he could just keep Zachary here. 

He finished up inside Zachary and fell beside him, rubbing his hand across his stomach like his own child was in there. That gave him the perfect idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mad lol  
> Translations for Zachary's Gibberish   
> fillicate: fix  
> el: old  
> mustar: monster   
> appleasing: best  
> fatts: faith  
> alliness: highness  
> Guinees: goons  
> lasser: letter  
> topped: better  
> ket: kick  
> upad: stupid


End file.
